Konoha High Chap 1
by Voutilia
Summary: Konoha on aivan tavallinen kaupunki, jossa on kännyköitä, melusaastetta sekä teinejä tulviva lukio. Mutta mitä tapahtuu, kun Sunasta muuttaa kolme sisarusta, ja kuinka he kääntävät koko lukion toisen luokan päälaelleen? Parituksia joka lähtöön.
1. Konoha High Chap 1

Pienet hiekoituskivet rapisivat loppukesäisten sandaaleiden alla. Tasainen ripin rapin, ripin rapin kajahteli kymmenien askelparien alla sekoittuen iloiseen puheensorinaan ja huolettomiin huudahduksiin. Taivas oli aamuisen sininen ja vain siellä täällä ajelehti kiireettömästi muutama pilvenriekale. Asfaltin pinnasta kohoava hiekkapöly paljasti taakse jäävän kesän kuivan sadettomuuden. Keltaiseksi rapatun suuren koulurakennuksen sisäänkäynnillä seisoi hintelä, punahiuksinen poika, jonka kalpeaan hipiään ei nähtävästi ollut porottava aurinko paahtanut yhtäkään ruskettunutta kohtaa. Nytkin tämä seisoi varjossa koettaen olla välittämättä ympärillään kuhisevista ihmettelyistä tai osoitteluista.

"Katsokaa, tuo on se uusi tyyppi!"

"Ihme lakana."

"Nössö."

"On se aika söpö.."

"Ja paskat on, joku maahanmuuttaja kuitenkin."

"Hei hintti, kukas sinä olet?" Punapää hätkähti ja oli pudottaa sylissään kantamansa laukun maahan huomatessaan eteensä ilmestyneen leveäharteisen nuorukaisen. Puhuiko poika hänelle? "Oletko sinä kuurokin vielä? Vastaa taukki!" Kyllä puhui, ja varsin epäkunnioittavaan sävyyn. Punatukkainen nuorukainen painoi katseensa maahan ja antoi hiuksiensa valahtaa silmilleen. "Ga-gaara.." Hän sanoi vaisusti.

Hänen edessään seisova poika nauraa hörähti ja kumartui eteenpäin kädet lanteillaan. "Vai Gaara. No mistäs päin viemäriverkostoa sinä tulet?" Gaara värähti kuullessaan ilmiselvän loukkauksen, mutta ei kohottanut katsettaan toivoen täten karkottavansa kaksi kertaa itsensä levyisen nuorukaisen. Valitettavasti leveäharteinen nuorukainen tuntui kuitenkin ottavan Gaaran vaiteliaisuuden uppiniskaisuutena ja vihaisesti ärähtäen repäisi hänen sylissään pitämänsä maastonvihreän koululaukun itselleen niin lujasti, että Gaara lennähti maahan istumaan. "Alas puhua kusipää, minulle ei niskoitella. Saat oppia sen heti alkuunsa!" Nuorukainen kohotti raskaan kirjoilla varustetun laukun korkealle päänsä yläpuolelle lyömäasentoon. Gaara nosti käsivartensa suojelevasti päänsä suojaksi harteikkaan pojan liikauttaessa kättään nopeasti hänen suuntaansa. Uskaltamatta avata tiukasti suljettuja silmiään Gaara odotti sydän kuin jäniksellä rinnassa takoen nuorukaisen iskua. Jota ei kuitenkaan tullut. Ihmeissään hän raotti silmiään ja näki harteikkaan pojan ilmaan kesken lyöntiä pysähtyneen käden. Ei, ei pysähtyneen, vaan pysäytetyn.

Avattuaan silmänsä kokonaan Gaara tunsi suunsa loksahtavan auki. Raavaan nuorukaisen käden oli pysäyttänyt tämän taakse ilmestynyt mustahiuksinen, huolestuneen näköinen poika. "Oletko kunnossa?" Gaara nyökkäsi pienesti, ja sulki auki jääneen suunsa. "Yokattaa." Mustahiuksinen, pitkänhuiskea poika huokaisi helpottuneena pidellen edelleen toisen nuorukaisen paksua kättä yhdellä kädellä paikoillaan ja virnisti. "Luulin jo etten ehdi ajoissa." Harteikasta nuorta miestä rupesi ilmeisesti tympimään mustahiuksinen pojan huoleton, jokapäiväinen rupattelu aivan kuin _hän_ ei olisi ollut paikalla lainkaan. Typeränä murahtaen, suurikokoinen nuorukainen riuhtaisi kätensä vapaaksi ja heilautti sitä uudestaan, tällä kertaa tähdäten pottahiuksiseen poikaan. Gaara avasi hätäisenä suunsa nähdessään kiusaajansa raivosta vääristyneet kasvot sekä nyrkissä lujalla vauhdilla pelastajansa päätä hujahtavan käden.

Gaaran haaleansiniset silmät laajentuivat kauhusta, nähdessään mustahiuksinen nuorukaisen kääntyvän tyynesti ympäri vasen käsi selkänsä takana. Kuului napsahdus, kun pottatukkaisen nuorukaisen käsi sulkeutui rotevan pojan paksun ranteen ympärille pystäyttäen jälleen tämän vihaisen iskun. Leveäharteisen nuorukaisen silmät välähtivät vihaisesti. Pottahiuksinen nuori mies kurtisti paksuja, tummia kulmiaan äkeästi. "Minä en pidä siitä että ystäviäni kiusataan." Roteva poika tuijotti ihmetyksen ja vihan sekaisin ilmein mustahiuksista nuorukaista.

Heidän ympärilleen oli laskeutunut hiljaisuus ja kaikki kurottelivat kaulojaan nähdäkseen kahakan tapahtumat. Gaara konttasi hitaasti maassa lojuvan laukkunsa luo ja puristi sen vaitonaisena rintaansa vasten. Kauempaa ulko-ovilta kuului vihaisten askeleiden töminää. Roteva nuorukainen vilkaisi olkansa taa ja repäisi kätensä toisen pojan otteesta. "Me tapaamme vielä, ja silloin.." Nuorukainen läjäytti toisen nyrkkinsä kämmentään vasten ja tunki tiensä olkapää edellä pois heidän ympärilleen kasaantuneesta väkijoukosta juuri, kun ringin toiselta puolelta puski esiin vihaisesti puuskuttava, vaaleahiuksinen naisopettaja. "ROCK LEE!" Nainen ärjäisi vihreän jakkupuvun verhoama, sangen runsas rintamus kiivaasti kohoillen.

"MITÄ TÄÄLLÄ TAPAHTUU?" Naine osoitti syyttävästi teräväkyntisellä etusormellaan pottatukkaista nuorukaista. "Kaikki kunnossa, Tsunade-san." Paksut kulmat myhäilevästi kohollaan, poika kumartui ojentamaan kätensä Gaaralle, joka tarttui siihen arasti ja nousi toisen nuorukaisen avustamana pystyyn. Nainen tuhahti katsoessaan murhaavasti mustahiuksiseen poikaan ja risti käsivartensa vaativasti rinnalleen. "Jos sinä olet aiheuttanut hankaluuksia uudelle oppilaalle Rock Lee.." "Hai, hai Tsunade-san!" Pottatukkainen nuorukainen tuuppi pöllämystyneenä paikoillaan seisovaa Gaaraa eteenpäin ja hymyili leveästi olkansa takana hampaitaan kiristelevälle naiselle. Sysien jäykistynyttä Gaaraa edemmä he hivuttautuivat kauemmas hajoavasta ihmismassasta kunnes saapuivat harvoin käytetylle sivuovelle, joka sijaitsi tuuheiden pensaiden peittämänä jonkin matkan päästä pääovista.

Tuuheakulmainen poika pyyhkäisi kämmenselällään otsaansa ja virnisti sitten. "Tuo oli Tsunade-san, meidän rehtorimme." Gaara nyökkäsi vaisusti, tuota naista kannattaisi vältellä. "Aloitetaanpas alusta. Lee, Rock Lee." Gaara katsahti hämmentyneenä toisen nuorukaisen eteen ojennettua kättä ja tarttui siihen vaisusti hymähtäen. "Sabaku no Gaara, ja kiitos äskeisestä." Lee hymyili entistä leveämmin. "Täytyyhän ystävää auttaa!" Gaara hätkähti ja kohotti katseensa Leen aurinkoisiin kasvoihin jääden tuijottamaan niitä kummissaan. "Ystävää..?" Gaara toisti varovaisesti, olematta varma kuulemastaan. Pottatukkainen nuorukainen hymyili sydämellisesti ja heitti kätensä yli toisen pojan hartioiden jolloin Gaara punastui tahtomattaankin. Heidän perheessään ei harrastettu tällaista läheisyyttä, noin lievästi sanoen. "Ystävää."

* * *

"Hei, Kankuro! Tsekkaas tuo!" Kankuro hätkähti tuntiessaan ystävänsä kyynärpään kipeästi kyljessään ja kääntyi murahtaen katsomaan suuntaan, johon hänen ystävänsä sormi osoitti. Kankuron katse harhaili ympäri oppilaita vilisevää pihaa, mutta ei ymmärtänyt mitä hänen mustahiuksinen toverinsa oikein ajoi takaa. "Mitä?" "Tuota!" Tummaverikkö heilutti sormeaan niin näkyvästi kohti pihan poikki harppovaa kullanvaaleahiuksista naista, että muutama heidän lähellään seisoskelevista tytöistä ratkesi kikattamaan. Poika punastui hieman ja haroi hiuksiaan nojaten hieman Kankuroon päin. "Aikamoinen pakkaus, eikö vain? Luultavasti se kolmas teistä uusista oppilaista. Huh, tuon minä tahdon nähdä uimapuvussa! Kuulitko mille luokalle hän tulee? Meidänkö? Jestas, jos hän tulee meidän luokallemme. Tuollainen nainen saa kaikki kaltaisemme nuoret miehet kuolaamaan pulpeteissaan, vai mitä Kankuro?" 

Kankuro tuijotti ystäväänsä epäuskoisena nolostuneen punan noustessa hitaasti hänen kasvoilleen. "Hm..? Kankuro? Ajatteletko sinä jotakin likaista, vai mitä?" Kankuro ravisti päätään selvittääkseen ajatuksiaan ystävänsä puhetulvasta ja mulkaisi tätä alta kulmiensa. "En. Minun ajatukseni eivät ole yhtä pinnallisia kuin sinun. Sanonpahan vain, tuo _tyttö,_ ei voisi minua vähempää kiinnostaa." Kankuro suorastaan sylkäisi sanan "tyttö", suustaan ja loi murhaavan katseen vaaleahiuksisen naisen loittonevaan selkään. "Kuinka niin?!" Hänen mustahiuksinen ystävänsä kysyi silminnähden ihmeissään. "Hän on minun siskoni." Kankuro puristi häpeissään koululaukkunsa hihnaa ystävänsä epäuskoisen katseen alla. Lopulta tämä ratkesi raikuvaan nauruun, saaden tällä kertaa paheksuvia katseita tyttöjen suunnasta, taipuen kaksin kerroin naurunpuuskansa takia. "Sinun si-si-siskosi!" Kankuro hymysi hieman. "Häntä et sitten toista kertaa sillä silmällä katso." "En, kunniasanalla, EN!"

"Hyvä."

"Vaikka hänellä olikin varsin kunnioitettava varustus."

"Murasaki..."

"Selvä. Selvä! Minähän lupasin! Armoa Kankuro!!"

* * *

Shikamaru kuunteli puolinukuksissa Ino kainalossaan Naruton innostunutta selostusta kuluneen kesäloman tapahtumista. Ino? Shikamaru katsahti käsivartensa alla kikattavaa ylimeikattua blondia. Hän huokaisi ja käänsi katseensa kohti taivaalla maleksivia pilvenriekaleita koettamatta olla huomaamatta murhaavia silmäyksiä, joita Kiba hänen ja Inon suuntaan silmäkulmastaan loi. Hän ei itsekään tiennyt kuinka tässä näin oli käynyt. 

Hän ja Ino olivat olleet ystäviä, tai ainakin tunteneet toisensa hiekkalaatikolta lähtien. Jotenkin tämä oli tuntunut loogiselta seuraavalta askeleelta. Loogiselta? Naisten kanssa mikään ei ollut loogista. Kaikki olivat niin vaikeaselkoisia ja niin… niin… vaivalloisia. Shikamaru ei voinut sanoa pitävänsä Inosta liiemmin, hän oli vain jotenkin alitajuntaisesti tottunut tämän alituiseen läsnäoloon. Hän laski katseensa kuullessaan keskustelun aiheen vaihtuneen. Asian täytyi olla tärkeä, jos se sai Naruton keskeyttämään puheensa.

Paikalle oli ilmestynyt Lee mukanaan kalpea, punahiuksinen poika. Luultavasti heidän i'issään. "Rohkeasti vain! Hei ystävät, tämä on Gaara! Sunasta tänne muuttanut oppilas." Lee esitteli innoissaan. Ilmeisesti tämä oli tutustunut uuteen oppilaaseen jo paremminkin, koska punapää ei puhunut sanaa pidemmillä tokaisuilla kenellekään muulle. Vastasi vain lyhyillä "kyllä" tai "en" virkeillä ja antoi haaleansinisten, ilmeettömien silmiensä kiertää ihmisestä toiseen.

Kohdatessaan Shikamarun tummanruskeiden silmien laiskan katseen, Gaara antoi huomionsa kiinnittyä hetkeksi tähän ruskeahiuksiseen nuorukaiseen ennen kuin vastasi tämän rentoon nyökkäykseen joka luultavasti korvasi sanallisen tervehdyksen. Pojassa oli jotain, joka häiritsi Gaaraa vielä pahemmin kuin Uchihaksi itsensä esitelleen pojan tyly välinpitämättömyys ja ahdistuneisuus, tai tämän ystävän, Naruton, jatkuva kovaääninen puhetulva. Mikä tässä tavallisen näköisessä nuorukaisessa oli, sitä Gaara ei tiennyt, mutta se jokin sai hänet kurtistamaan olemattomia kulmiaan.


	2. Konoha High Chap 2

KONOHA HIGH CHAP. 2

Temari käänteli turhautuneena päätään, koettaen paikantaa erään tietyn ruskeahiuksisen ihmisen kaikkien muiden brunettien joukosta. Hän huokaisi syvään ja oli juuri luopumassa toivostaan, kun huomasi eräässä ihmisryppäässä keikkuvat sotkuiset nutturat.

"Tenteen!" Hän huusi ja juoksi toisluokkalaisten lukiolaisten ryhmän luo kättään heiluttaen. Temari pysähtyi puuskuttaen puisten penkkien kohdalle ja kohotti päänsä kohdatakseen iloisesti tuikkivien, ruskeiden silmien katseen.

"Temari!" Temari hymyili ystävälleen ja astui askeleen eteenpäin mutta hätkähti taemmas huomatessaan vieressään äkkiä seisovan punatukkaisen pojan. Hänen vaaleat kulmansa painuivat pieneen, huolestuneeseen kurttuun.

"Gaara?" Nuorukaisen ilme ei värähtänytkään.

"Kaikki kunnossa?" Temari kysyi varovasti. Vaikka pikkuveljen huoltajuus olikin nyt hänellä, ja niin ylihuolehtivasti kuin hän tätä huomaamattaan kohtelikin, tämän arvaamattomuus oli tehnyt hänestä aran. Gaara käänsi päänsä hitaasti reilut kaksi vuotta vanhempaan sisareensa päin ja nyökkäsi. Temari uskaltautui päästämään pikkiriikkisen hymyn huulilleen, eikä aikoihin yllättynyt niin kuin nyt. Pikkuveljen ilmeettömille kasvoille nousi pieni, lähes huomaamaton hymyntapainen, joka ei tosin ylettänyt aivan tämän kalsean sinisiin silmiin asti, mutta oli hymy kuitenkin. Temari henkäisi terävästi ja tunsi kuinka Tenten laski huolestuneesti kätensä hänen olkapäälleen.

Temari tyhjensi keuhkonsa hitaasti, hän ehtisi miettiä Gaaraa myöhemminkin. Nyt koulussa, tämä olisi opettajien vastuulla. _Hän on aina sinun vastuullasi, et voi päästää häntä silmistäsi! _Kirkui pieni ääni hänen takaraivossaan, mutta hän liiskasi sen päättäväisesti kaikkein tunkkaisimpaan aivokäytäväänsä. Temari pakotti rennon hymyn kasvoilleen ja kohensi olallaan roikkuvaa tummanpuhuvaa koululaukkuaan.

"Kaikki kunnossa." Hän virnisti, välittämättä ystävänsä epäluuloisesta katseesta. Tenten pyöräytti silmiään

"Tässä on kolmas uusi oppilas tänä syksynä, vanha ystäväni.."

"Temari, Sabaku no Temari." Temari päätti esittelynsä Tentenin puolesta.

"Oi, sinulla on sama sukunimi kuin Gaaralla!", hihkaisi vaaleahiuksinen poika joka keikkui epävakaan näköisesti penkin selkänojaa vasten.

"Idiootti, hän on Gaaran äiti." Murahti kalpea mustatukkainen, synkän oloinen nuorukainen tämän vierestä.

Temari tunsi hermojensa kiristyvän ja katsahti samalla sivusilmällä Tenteniin, kun puristi kätensä tiukasti nyrkkiin. Tenten tärisi suu virneessä. Tyttö yritti epätoivoisesti pidätellä nauruaan. Temari avasi päättäväisesti suunsa lausuakseen tuolle röyhkeälle pikkupojalle muutaman valitun sanan, mutta samassa kuului kovaääninen haukotus joka sekoitti hänen ajatuksensa.

"Nuijat." Kuului tympääntynyt älähdys ja Temari kääntyi kummissaan äänen suuntaan. Hänen katseensa osui puisella penkillä retkottavaan nuorukaiseen jonka tummanruskeat, sotkuiset hiukset oli sidottu mustalla hiuslenkillä takaraivolle. Poika haukotteli uudestaan.

"Hän on Gaaran isosisko." Temarin kulmat kohosivat hämmästyneesti. "Heillä on samanlaiset nenät ja suu." Ruskeahiuksinen nuorukainen sanoi kuin asia olisi ollut itsestään selvä. "Kuka..?" Temari älähti ihmettelevästi.

"Shikamaru Nara." Nuorukainen hymyili laiskasti. Shikamarun käsivarren alla oleva blondi nauroi ja painautui lähemmäs poikaa.

"Minun neroni." Tämä kikatti ja kumartui suukottelemaan Shikamarun kaulaa.

"Ino..! Ole kiltti, ei julkisesti." Shikamaru älähti. Temari huomasi ahdistuneen varjon vilahtavan nuorukaisen tummanruskeissa silmissä ja kallisti päätään miettivästi.

"Hän on se josta puhuin!" Temari hätkähti kuullessaan Tentenin puhuvan korvansa juuressa. "Kuka?"

"Se ihmelapsi!"

"Onko se _hän_?" Temari huudahti ihmeissään ja kääntyi katsomaan Shikamarua.

Poika jonka luontainen älykkyysosamäärä oli yli 200, Temari oli kuvitellut hänet silmälasipäiseksi nörtiksi joka istui välituntinsa koulun kirjastossa joidenkin tiedekerholaisten kanssa nenä kirjassa kiinni. Ei lankaan tämän suht hyvän näköisen, rennon oloisen nuorukaisen kaltaiseksi joka tuossa kiemurteli ylimeikattu, vaalea tyttö kylkeensä liimautuneena. Temari värähti. Juuri tuollaisista tytöistä hän ei pitänyt.

"Nappiin arvattu ihmepoju, olenkin kuullut sinusta." Temari sanoi ja Shikamaru hymähti nolostuneena vilkaisten Inoon, joka oli kääntynyt läksyttämään penkin selkänojalla pelleillyttä vaaleahiuksista poikaa.

"Kuinka vanha olet?" Shikamaru kysyi kuin ohimennen.

"Yhdeksäntoista." Temari sanoi ja hymähti huomatessaan heidän ympärilleen laskeutuneen hiljaisuuden. Jopa Ino oli kääntynyt tuijottamaan epäuskoisesti, ei juuri häntä itseään vanhempaa naista.

"Mutta tulet vasta kolmannelle luokalle?" Shikamaru tuumasi puoliksi kysyvään sävyyn.

"Oletko jäänyt luokallesi?" Ino uteli tiukka vivahde äänessään.

Temari kavahti huomattavasti ja loi pelokkaan silmäyksen Leen kanssa keskustelevaan (Lee puhui ja Gaara kuunteli) Gaaraan. Gaara huomasi siskonsa katseen ja vastasi tähän ilmeettömien silmiensä Temarille paljon puhuvalla katseella.

"En päässyt viime vu-vuonna", Temarin ääni värähti hieman, "osallistumaan tunneille." Temari sanoi niin vakaasti kuin pystyi. Inon silmät kapenivat viiruiksi tämän tuijottaessa toista naista kuin hän voisi katseensa voimalla saada selville mitä viime vuonna tapahtui. Mutta hänkään ei sanonut mitään, edes Ino ei ollut niin typerä.

KLINGA-LING DA-DING-DONG! Rääkyi koulun kello muovisista vahvistimista ympäri asfaltoitua pihaa. Temari kohotti päänsä ja lähti astelemaan leuka pystyssä kohti pääovea tuntien vieläkin Tentenin lohduttavan käden hipaisun olkapäällään. Omiin päättäväisiin ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena hän kiihdytti askeliaan eikä pysähtynyt kertaakaan ennen kuin pääsi luokkansa ovelle asti.

Tenten tuijotti Temarin kiihtyvällä vauhdilla loittonevaa selkää ja hätkähti tuntiessaan aran nykäisyn hihansuussaan. Tenten kääntyi ympäri vain huomatakseen takanaan seisovan pörröpäisen, hoikan tytön joka katseli häntä epävarmasti haaleilla silmillään.

"Hinata." Tenten tokaisi tervehdyksenä, eikä jäänyt kuuntelemaan tämän epäselvää muminaa, joka luultavasti oli vastatervehdys, vaan suuntasi suoraan Hinatan ohi kävelleen pitkän ruskeahiuksisen nuorukaisen perään.

"Neji!" Tenten hihkaisi ja kaappasi itseään lähes kaksi päätä pidemmän pojan käsivarren syliinsä. Nuorukainen käänsi päänsä ja Tenten kohtasi tismalleen samanlaiset haaleat silmät, kuin Hinatalla oli.

"Et odottanut minua." Tyttö sanoi moittivasti, mutta Neji vain hymähti. Tenten virnisti ilkikurisesti ja suikkasi hymyillen suukon nuorukaisen poskelle.

Toinen osa.


	3. Konoha High Chap 3

Pienet hiekoituskivet lentelivät kuivan pölyn noustessa ilmaan, kutittamaan jalkojaan laahaavan nuorukaisen kurkkua. Kiba yskäisi ja joutui hetken kakomaan kurkkuaan saadakseen kuivan asfaltin pinnasta nousevan tomun pois suustaan. Hän sylkäisi inhoten maahan ja jatkoi kädet taskussaan laiskaa kulkuaan autiolla jalkakäytävällä. Aurinko oli jo lähes painunut taivaanrannan taa, kun hän viimein saapui määränpäähänsä ja avasi inhottavasti kirskahtavan puisen portin. Tielle päin olevan pihan toisesta päästä kuului kovaäänistä haukuntaa sekä innokkaita tömähdyksiä. Hän ehti juuri ja juuri sulkea portin perässään, kun talon etuovi aukesi ja ulos syöksähti karvainen sekamelska suuria koiria, jotka hyökkäsivät hänen kimppuunsa häntiään heiluttaen ja nuollen hänen kasvonsa litimäriksi.

"Hana!" Kiba ärjäisi ympärillään kiehnäävän koiralauman keskeltä. Sisältä kuului terävä vihellys ja koirat heristivät korviaan. Ne rauhoittuivat heti ja hetken toisiaan katsellen ne ryntäsivät yhtä lukuun ottamatta takaisin sisälle. Kiba huokaisi, unohtuen katselemaan paikoilleen istumaan jäänyttä suurta valkeaa koiraa.

"Kiba, tänne nyt heti!" Kuului Inuzuka Tsumen käskevä ääni talon uumenista, joka kuitenkin peittyi äkkiä äänekkääseen haukuntaan.

Valkoinen koira katseli Kibaa mustat silmät hämärässä kiiluen, eikä liikahtanutkaan. Kiba kallisti päätään ja huokaisi uudestaan.

"Tule Akamaru, mennään sisälle." Hän murahti samalla kun maleksi sisällä odottavan äitinsä luo. Tällaista heillä oli aina; koiria, haukuntaa, velvollisuuksia.. "Ja paskat.." Kiba murahti itsekseen. Välittämättä äitinsä ja siskonsa vihaisista käskyistä, hän maleksi suoraan rappuset ylös omaan huoneeseensa valkea, suuri koira kintereillään jolkottaen.

Kiba rojahti täysissä pukeissa selälleen sänkyynsä ja jäi katselemaan kattoa. Hänen harhailevat silmänsä osuivat seinällä tikittävään metalliseen kelloon, jonka viisarit osoittivat päättäväisesti kello kymmentä. Kiba kierähti mahalleen ja painoi päänsä tyynyyn tukahtuneesti urahtaen. Hetkeen ei kuulunut muuta, kuin kellon raksutus sekä lattialle ojentautuneen Akamarun läähättävä hengitys. Jossain päin taloa kävi hurahdus, joka levisi hitaasti kaikkiin huoneisiin jonkun kytkettyä ilmastointilaitteen päälle.

Hitaasti Kiba nosti päänsä tyynystään ja hänen silmänsä kapenivat tummien silmien katseen osuessa nuhruisella yöpöydällä seisovaan valokuvaan. Hän kohotti itsensä kyynärpäidensä varaan, jääden tuijottamaan, ilmeisesti valokuvauskopissa otettua valokuvaa, jossa paistoivat hänen omien kasvojensa lisäksi platinanvaaleiden pitkien hiuksien kehystämät kasvot. Kiban teki mieli oksentaa, hänen muistaessaan eilen koulussa Shikamarun sylissä istuneen Inon. Viha tummensi hänen näkökenttänsä ja vihaisesti heilahtava käsi pyyhkäisi pöydällä seisovan valokuvan lattialle kovan räsähdyksen säestämänä.

Matolle nukahtanut Akamaru hätkähti ja ponkaisi seisomaan. Se katsoi kummastuneena omistajaansa, joka makasi sängyllä pää tyynyssä, kädet vihaisesti nyrkissä ja rintakehä kiihtyneesti kohoillen. Se tuhahti nenäänsä astellessaan nuuhkimaan lattialle pudonnutta valokuvaa, jossa särkyneen suojalasin alla hymyilivät iloisesti kahdet nuoret kasvot. Lasi oli haljennut suoraan näiden kahden toistensa syliin käpertyneen ihmisen välistä.

"Oletko tosissasi?!" Temari kiljaisi olohuoneen puhelimeen niin kovaäänisesti, että tv-pöydän ääressä läksyjään tekevä Kankuro mulkaisi häntä murhaavasti.

"Olen, olen." Kuului rätisevä vastaus Temarin korvaan linjan toisesta päästä. He olivat muuttaneet taloon vasta hieman ennen koulun alkua, eikä puhelinyhteyksiä oltu saatu vielä täysin kuntoon.

"Onnea Tenten- kulta!" Temari hihkaisi ja puristi innoissaan luuria kaksin käsin.

"Mitä?" Urahti Kankuro, joka oli menettänyt totaalisesti kiinnostuksensa koulutehtäviin kuultuaan siskonsa mainitsevan Tentenin nimen. Temari kohotti etusormensa hyssyttelevästi suunsa eteen koettaessaan saada selvää ystävänsä kiihtyneestä, mutta varsin epäselvästä puhetulvasta yhteyden katkeillessa vähän väliä.

"Olen aivan kohinaa! Rasahdus olen odottanut kohinaa, tiedäthän? Rutinaa iloinen!"

"Niin, niin." Temari hyssytteli hymyillen. "Onnea vielä, onko Neji siinä?"

"Neji?" Kankuro älähti epäuskoisena ja tuijotti isosiskoaan."Ratinaa tässä! Neji! Tule kohinaa!" Kuului jälleen Tentenin innokas, rutiseva puheääni linjan toisesta päästä. "Rusahdus kaiuttimen."

Temari virnisti itsekseen ja hätkähti kuullessaan naksahduksen puhelimesta, kun kaiutin kytkettiin toisesta päästä päälle. "Onnea Neji!" Temari sanoi luuriin. Hän nauroi kuullessaan nuorukaisen epäselvää mutinaa kuulokkeesta. "Pidä hyvää huolta Tentenistä. Ahaa, selvä. Niin? Niinpä. Mitä? Juu nähdään huomenna. No, hei, hei." Hän sulki puhelimen ja kääntyi pikkuveljensä puoleen.

"Neji ja Tenten-san?" Kankuro urahti epäilevästi. Huokaisten hän kääntyi takaisin koulutehtäviensä puoleen nähdessään Temarin nyökkäyksen. Siskon posket suorastaan hehkuivat innostuksesta.

Temari kallisti kummissaan päätään, eikä tuokioon kuulunut muuta, kuin lyijykynän terän vaitonainen rapina paperia vasten. Äkkiä Temari heilautti päänsä taakse ja remahti ulvovaan nauruun.

"Mitä?" Kankuro kysyi närkästyneenä kohottaen päänsä kirjoistaan.

"Ei mitään." Temari ynähti suu virneessä silmäkulmiaan pyyhkien. "Ei niin yhtään mitään."

"Selvä.." Kankuro sanoi ja ryhtyi taas keskittymään aineeseensa päätään pyöritellen.


	4. Konoha High Chap 4

Hankalaa, niin kovin hankalaa.. Olisi edes pilviä. Vaan ei, pitää auringon porottaa taivaalta päivät pitkät. Päivät? Kuinka monta päivää olikaan jo ehtinyt kulua koulun alusta? Neljä, nyt oli perjantai. Kello oli puoli neljä. Shikamaru tyhjensi keuhkonsa syvään henkäisten. Hän oli suunnitellut menevänsä katselemaan pilviä illalla, mutta eipä niin, että taivaalle olisi eksynyt päivän mittaan yhtään ainoata pilvenriekaletta. Loppujen lopuksi hän oli siis suostunut viettämään jälleen yhden alkoholinhuuruisen illan ystäviensä kanssa.

Flashback

_"Tulethan sinäkin, etkös vain__ Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun?" Ino kysyi painautuen lähemmäs häntä. Shikamaru ynähti kysyvästi luoden pikaisen silmäyksen heidän penkkinsä eteen kerääntyneisiin tyttöihin. Missä välissä he olivat siihen tulleet?_

_"Meidän juhliimme!" Inon lausahdusta seurasi innokas puheryöppy._

_"Rannalle__!"_

_"Juhlat ensimmäisen kouluviikon päättymisen kunniaksi!"_

_"Sasuke lupasi tuoda juomat, tiedäthän."_

_"Minä ja Nejikin tulemme!"_

_"Sinä ja Neji?!"_

_""_

_"Pidettäisiin hauskaa!__"_

_"Sabakutkin ovat tulossa!"_

_"Oikeasti? Kysyin Temarilta, mutta hän ei ollut varma."_

_"Kyllä he__ tulevat. Kankuro ja Gaara myös!__"_

_Tytöt remahtivat jälleen nauramaan. Suloinen, joskin kalsea, Gaara ja tämän harteikas isoveli oltiin kyllä pistetty silmälle. __Shikamaru höristi korviaan kuullessaan puhuttavan Sabaku__ista. Hän oli viikon mittaan k__uullut mitä erikoisimpia huhuja sisaruksien taustasta, vaikka ei niin, että hän olisi mitään niistä uskonut. Hän ei osannut selittää äkillistä kiinnostustaan__ vanhempaan__ Temariin (Tai Gaaraan ja Kankuroon, kuten hän itselleen väitti. _

_"No, kaipa minä tulen." Hän huokaisi keskeyttäen nuorten naisten puhetulvan. _

Flashback end

Loistavaa, heti ensimmäisen viikon päätteeksi. Lauantai-aamu olisi tuskaa, vaikka sekin riippuisi siitä missä hän heräisi. Shikamaru potkaisi hajamielisesti edessään lojuvaa limsatölkkiä ja sen vieriessä syntyi kamala räminä, kun metallinen purkki pomppi alas jalkakäytävältä. Hän kiemurteli koettaessaan löytää mukavamman asennon, tai niin mukavan asennon kuin aution bussipysäkin muovipenkillä nyt yleensä saattoi löytää.

"Yo, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru hätkähti kuullessaan äänen vierestään. Kuinka ihmiset osasivat liikkua niin hiljaa nykypäivinä?

"Terve Kiba." Kiban äänessä oli ollut terävää särmää, joka sai hänet rypistämään kummissaan kulmiaan. Poika kuulosti äkeältä, ellei jopa vihaiselta.

"Shikamaru," Kiba aloitti ylenkatseellisesti, "sinähän tiedät mitä mieltä olen sinun ja Inon suhteesta."

Shikamaru tuijotti nuorukaista epäilevästi. Hänen ja Inon _suhteesta_?

"En?"

Kiba tunsi entuudestaan kireiden hermojensa kiristyvän ja hän puristi kätensä äkäisenä nyrkkiin.

"Minua _oksettaa _katsoa teidän lääppimistänne joka päivä."

"Mitäh.."

"Minä _vihaan_ nähdä Ino sinun lähelläsi."

"Mutta.."

"Tiesitkös, et ole tehnyt _mitään_ ansaitaksesi hänen kaltaistaan tyttöä itsellesi!"

"Kiba kuules…"

"Tuskin hän edes välittää sinusta!"

"Nyt.."

"Pidä sinä suusi kiinni saakelin mulkku!" Kiba ärjäisi ja syöksähti tarraamaan Shikamarua paidankauluksesta. Hän joutui haukkomaan henkeään toisen pojan painaessa nyrkkiään hänen henkitorveaan vasten.

"Kiba.." Shikamaru kähisi. Nuorukainen oli vahvempi kuin hän, eihän hän ollut harjoittanut ruumistaan yhtä säännöllisesti kuin tämä. "Nyt olisi hyvä hetki rauhoittua.."

"Pää kiinni!" Kiba mylväisi toistamiseen ja kohotti vapaan kätensä nyrkin uhkaavasti ohimolleen. "Minä kyllä vannon, jos vielä joskus tapaan sinut yksin Inon käpälöimisen jälkeen, et enää koskaan saa liikautettua sormenpäätäsikään!"

"Kiba enhän minä.."

Kului hetki ennen kuin kipu tuli, ja silloin se syöksähti hänen tietoisuuteensa, kuin murtunut pato olisi ryöstäytynyt valloilleen ja raivannut kaiken irrallisen tieltään. Shikamaru tunsi näkökenttänsä laitojen sumenevan. Hän kohotti tärisevän kätensä toiselle poskelleen ja saattoi tuntea, kuinka veri tykyttäen kerääntyi oikealle poskelle ja silmäkulmaan. Hän kohotti päänsä ja kohtasi vavahtaen Kiban vihasta vääristyneet kasvot, sekä tämän mustien silmien salamoivan katseen. Tämähän oli menettänyt itsehillintänsä viimeisetkin hivenet.

Kiba tunsi hengityksensä vapisevan. Oliko hän lyönyt Shikamarua? Hän katsoi hetken edelleen nyrkissä olevaa kättään ennen kuin työnsi kummastuneen tunteen pois mielestään. Voitonriemu täytti hänen mielensä ja nosti ylimielisen kulmahammashymyn hänen kasvoilleen. Kyllä hän oli. Poika oli vihdoinkin saanut opetuksen. Muistakoon tästä edespäin kuka hänellä olisi vastassaan, jos tämä vielä kajoaisi _hänen_ Inoonsa.

Maahan halveksivasti sylkäisten Kiba päästi otteensa toisen nuorukaisen kauluksesta ja käänsi tälle selkänsä. Hän hymyili leuka pystyssä itselleen. Hän oli näyttänyt Shikamarulle.


	5. Konoha High Chap 5

Sasuke heräsi hätkähtäen ja kirosi saman tien nukahtamistaan. Keittiöstä kuuluva kolahdus sai hänet säpsähtämään uudemman kerran. Oliko Itachi jo tullut kotiin? Hän repäisi itsensä ylös niin äkkiä, että päähän nouseva veri tummensi hänen näkökenttänsä ja pakotti hänet istumaan takaisin sängynreunalle.

Hän oli suunnitellut vain lepuuttavan hieman silmiään ennen, kuin lähtisi Narutolle. Jo pelkkä silmien lepuuttamisen ajatteleminen, sai hänet naurahtamaan katkerasti. Täydellinen suunnitelma oli pettänyt ja lattialla lojuva digitaalinen herätyskello välkytti itsepäisesti iltaseitsemää minuutit likaisten kalsareiden peittäminä. Hän myöhästyisi pian kokonaan ja Naruto olisi varmasti jo huolissaan. He olivat sopineet tapaavansa Narutolla kuuden pintaan, ennen rannalle muiden luo lähtöä.

Sasuke nousi uudestaan seisomaan, nyt rauhallisemmin, ja apaattisesti päätään raaputtaen ryhtyi metsästämään puhdasta t-paitaa ja farkkuja puolialastoman vilusta hytisevän ruumiinsa suojaksi. Joku saatana oli unohtanut ikkunan auki; hän oli juuri nyt niin huonolla tuulella, ettei surmakseenkaan suostuisi myöntämään itse jättäneensä sen auki aamulla, jotta hänen sotkuinen säälittävän pieni huoneensa ei vetäisi vertoja saunalle hänen palatessa koulusta kotiin.

"Saakutin juhlat..", hän murisi itsekseen vetäessään ylleen mustaa paitaa, jossa luki edessä valkoharmain kirjaimin Oppression, my pain. Ilman Naruton ja Sakuran suostutteluita hän ei olisi varmasti lähtenytkään. Jostain kumman syystä lähes kaikkien heidän juhliensa juomapuolet oli langetettu hänen kontolleen, vaikka aivan hyvin joku kolmasluokkalaisista olisi voinut tuoda ne.

"Kirottu Itachi.", Sasuke älähti ja potkaisi maassa lojuvaa herätyskelloaan. Kyllähän tiesi vallan mainiosti miksi juuri hän, sai aina tuoda viinat. Itachi. Kaikki tunsivat Itachin, kulmakunnan poliisien tutun salahuumediilerin jonka keittiönkaapit täyttyivät tyhjistä ja täysistä viinapulloista. Jälkimmäisen Sasuke tiesi todella hyvin ja kaikesta siitä alkoholin määrästä, jota heidän keittiössään oli, huolimatta isoveli oli hyvin usein selvin päin. Valitettavasti.

Meni hetki, jonka aikana Sasuke saalisti huoneensa jokaisesta nurkasta aikaisemmin päivällä täyteen lastaamiaan kaljapusseja, ennen kuin hän muisti jättäneensä ne valmiiksi eteiseen. Hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat Itachin paikalla olemisen aiheuttamasta tietoisuudesta, ja se sai hänet toivomaan, että Naruto olisi ollut paikalla. Vaan ei.

Hitaasti hän avasi huoneensa vinksottavan vanerioven ja astui paljain jaloin ulos hämärästä suojalinnoituksestaan. Sasuke ei ehtinyt ottaa muutamaa askelta enempää, kun jo takaa kuului Itachin kehräävä ääni keittiön ovensuusta.

"Minne matka pikkuveli?"  
Sasuke väänsi kurkustaan karhean äännähdyksen, jonka hän toivoi edes muistuttavan "Ulos".

"Hyvä, minä jo pelkäsin sinun lähtevän juopottelemaan…" Itachi liikkui yllättävän pehmein askelin Sasuken taa ja kurkkasi tämän olan yli eteisessä paistavia kaljakasseja. Itachi maiskautti kieltään muka paheksuvasti.

"Yappari.." Sasuke värähti tuntiessaan isoveljen lämpimän hengityksen niskassaan.

"Etkö ajatellut kertoa minulle..?" Itachi kuiskasi ja siveli etusormensa ulkosyrjällä veljensä kylkeä.

"Itachi lopeta.." Sasuke henkäisi koettaen työntää isoveljeään irti itsestään, "olen jo myöhässä."

"Siispä he voivat vallan mainiosti odottaa vielä vähän pidempään.." Sasuke tunsi vanhemman miehen kosteat huulet kaulallaan ja tämän käden alavatsallaan hivuttautumassa paidan alle. Häntä inhotti, mutta hän ei voinut estää pientä henkäystä karkaamasta huuliensa välistä. Itachi oli taitava, hieman liiankin taitava.

"Lopeta, onii-san.." Hän älähti tukahtuneesti tuntiessaan vatsallaan vaeltavan käden valuvan yhä alemmas.

"Vai isoveli", Itachi henkäisi, kuin maistellen sanaa ja nuolaisi kielellään Sasuken poskea, "niinhän minä taidan olla. Vanhempi veli, enkös? Ja sinä pieni, pieni pikkuveli joka on minun vastuullani?" Tämä oli saanut ujutettua luikertelevan käden hänen housuihinsa.

Äkkiä Itachi paiskasi Sasuken selkä edellä, rysähdyksen saattelemana eteisen entisestään huonokuntoisiin vaatekaapin oviin ja syöksähti painautumaan lantio edellä nuorukaista päin.  
"Anele, pikkuveli." Itachi kumartui suutelemaan nuoleskellen veljensä kaulaa samalla, kun siveli kylmillä sormillaan tämän jäykistynyttä etumusta.

"Ole kiltti Itachi.." Sasuke ynähti inhoten. Hän tiesi anelemisen olevan ainoa vaihtoehto ja häntä hävetti oma kiihottuneisuutensa tällaisessa tilanteessa.

Voimakas poskeen suunnattu läpsäisy sai hänet huudahtamaan yllättyneesti.

"Tuo ei tullut suoraan sydämestä", Itachi puristi härnäten veljensä etumusta ytimekkään puheensa tahtiin, joka sanalla hieman lujempaan. Hän siveli Sasuken rohtuneita huulia kynsillään ja kumartui suutelemaan vaativasti tämän suuta. Sasuke puristi silmänsä kiinni inhoten, koettaen estää kyyneleitä nousemasta silmiinsä. Ei taas..?

Keittiön ovensuusta kuului äänekästä naurua, joka sai hämmästyneen Sasuken avaamaan silmänsä ja jopa unohtamaan hetkeksi Itachin väkivaltaisen kourinnan. Ovenpienaan nojaten seisoi lähes kaksimetrinen, Itachin ystävä Kisame. Mies nauroi suu virneessä. Jotenkin tämä hullu oli saanut teroitettua hampaansa teräviksi niin, että ne muistuttivat hain hampaita. Hänen lyhyet, tummansinisiksi värjätyt hiuksensa sojottivat sotkuisesti pystyssä ja molemmissa poskissa olevat kolme arpea vääntyivät hänen nauraessaan. Aivan kuin tällä olisi ollut kidukset. Ei ihme, että miestä kutsuttiin "haiksi" alamaailman piireissä.

Itachi hymyili pienesti silmät puoliummessa.  
"Soo, Kisame. Ole kiltti äläkä häiritse." Kisame nauroi pehmeästi ystävänsä kommentille.

"Yare, yare. Jatkakaa vain."

Sasuke oli juuri saanut tasattua kiihtyneen hengityksensä tämän pienen tauon aikana, kun Itachin seuraava heitto löi ilmat pois hänen keuhkoistaan ja hetkeksi katkaisi hänen tietoisuutensa. Seuraavaksi hän oli painettuna ulko-ovea vasten kivusta tykyttävän kyljen kanssa. Ilmeisesti Itachi oli lyönyt häntä uudestaan. Nyt Sasuke ei voinut enää estää kyyneleitä nousemasta ja pieni tippa karkasi hänen silmäkulmastaan. Samalla hän huomasi lähellä ovea lojuvat kolme kassia, jotka hänen täytyisi toimittaa rannalle. Jos hän saisi avattua ulko-oven toisella kädellään ja siepattua kassit toisella kädellään (joka oli sangen mahdotonta), hän olisi pian ulkona tästä kirotusta loukosta ja kaukana Itachista.

Veli ei koskaan lähtenyt perään.  
Sasuke ojensi vasenta kättään hitaasti kohti lukkoa ja kahvaa, koettamatta välittää häiritsevästä kourinnasta jäykässä etumuksessaan sekä limaisista suudelmista, joita Itachi levitteli hänen suulleen ja kaulalleen. Jotenkin hän sai sormenpäillään painettua lukon toisen kääntöpuolen alas. Enää kahva…

Naruto käveli kädet taskuissa pitkin katua ja vihelteli mietteissään. Kun hän kohotti katseensa, hän huomasi tulleensa tutulle vaaleanlikaiselle kerrostalolle jossa Sasuke asui Itachin kanssa. Jalat kuljettivat häntä itsekseen vanhasta tottumuksesta roskien reunustamia katuja pitkin tälle rappeutuneelle kerrostaloalueelle. Hän oli kieltämättä huolissaan suunnatessaan kohti talon, harvinaista kyllä, summeritonta etuovea.

Sisällä oli karmivan hiljaista ja sen täydellisyyttä haittasivat vain, ilmeisesti toisesta kerroksesta, kuuluvat toistuvat sängynjousien narahtelut. Naruto lähti huokaisten kapuamaan harmaita portaita pitkin ylimpään kerrokseen jossa Uchihan veljesten asunto sijaitsi.  
Naruto kohotti nyrkkinsä koputtaakseen haaleanruskeaan oveen, jossa luki repsottavin kirjaimin Uchha. I- kirjain oli pudonnut kokonaan pois. Äkkiä hän höristi korviaan kuullessaan lähistöltä lukon rapsahduksen ja käänteli päätään yrittäen paikantaa äänen lähteen.

Kuului jälleen naksahdus ja Naruto huomasi lähes laskevansa säikähdyksestä alleen Uchihoiden oven revähtäessä auki. Etu-ovesta romahtivat esille molemmat tummahiuksiset veljekset, Sasuke alimmaisena kömpimässä kovalla kiireellä pois veljensä alta seisomaan. Tämä konttasi äkkiä Naruton jalkojen juureen ja nousi pystyyn tämän housunlahkeista tukea ottaen.

"Mitäh..", karkasi epäuskoinen älähdys Naruton suusta hänen huomatessa tärisevän ystävänsä vieressään. Naruto loi vihaisen mulkaisun tyynesti hiuksiaan sukivaan Itachiin, joka oli jo hänkin ehtinyt nousta seisomaan. Hän katsoi viistosti takanaan seisovaan Sasukeen; tämä kyräili isoveljeään pää hartioiden väliin painettuna kädet velttoina sivuilla roikkuen. Toiselle poskelle oli jo nousemassa ilkeänvioletti mustelma siihen kohtaan johon Itachin kämmen oli osunut.

Sasuke pudisti kevyesti päätään Naruton ääneen lausumattomaan kysymykseen. Hän antaisi Itachin olla.

Naruto pyyhkäisi vielä kerran vihaisella katseellaan vanhempaa miestä ja kumartui kiukkua pidätellen noukkimaan muovisia, ovensuusta tulvivia kaljakasseja käsiinsä. Sasuke hoputti ystäväänsä pienillä eleillä pois paikalta, ennen kuin holtiton nuorukainen menettäisi itsehillintänsä ja koettaisi kostaa itseään vanhemmalle miehelle.

"Kuinka sinä saatat olla noin välinpitämätön?!"  
Sasuke oli kuunnellut koko matkan toverinsa päätöntä saarnaa, joka kosketteli pääasiassa sitä, kuinka suuri läjä "kakkaa" Itachi oli ja miksei Sasuke muuttaisi hänen luokseen. Mutta hän oli pysytellyt vaitonaisena. Vielä vuosi, sitten hän olisi täysi-ikäinen ja kaikki olisi ohitse. Hän kestäisi vielä yhden vuoden, toivottavasti.  
Sasuke loi Narutoon anovan katseen, saaden tämän hiljentymään nopeasti.

"Selitänkö minä Sakuralle?" Naruto huokaisi ja hymyili surkeasti ystävänsä päänpudistukselle.

"Olet oikeassa, ei hänelle tarvitse selittää."

Konohassa syksyn tullen illat pimenivät yllättävän nopeasti ja ottaen huomioon, että kello oli kahdeksan illalla elokuussa, olisi hyvinkin voinut luulla syksyn olevan pidemmälläkin. He olivat saapuneet uimarannan reunalle kohtaan, jossa karkea katuhiekka vaihtui pehmeäksi rantahiekaksi. Parin kymmenen metrin päässä valoa loivat ihmisten tuomat lyhdyt ja iloinen rupattelu kaikui naurunremahduksien siivittämänä pitkin rantavesiä. Tummentuvassa illassa kukaan ei luultavasti huomaisi Sasuken poskea peittävää mustelmaakaan ellei tulisi liian lähelle, eikä hän ollut erityisen sosiaalinen ihminen.

Naruto virnisti ja lähti juoksemaan molemmissa käsissään olevia kasseja heilutellen kohti muita ihmisiä, jättäen Sasuken kävelemään rauhallisesti perässään. Ilta olisi vasta alussa.


	6. Konoha High Chap 6

Naruto juoksi kaljakasseja heilutellen ja iloisesti huudellen kohti ripeää hölkkää lähestyvää Sakuraa.  
Tämä joutui kuitenkin pettymään nuoren naisen pyyhältäessä suoraan hänen ohitseen kaukana takana laahaavan, synkänlaisen Sasuken luo.

Huolestuneet huudahdukset kaikuivat vaaleahiuksisen nuorukaisen korviin ja hänen kirkkaansiniset silmänsä näkivät, kuinka kalpeat, sirot kädet tapailivat vapisten ilmeettömän nuoren miehen kasvojen oikeaa puolta peittävää keltaista mustelmaa ja tämän revennyttä silmäkulmaa, josta hiljalleen valuva kirkkaanpunainen veri loi vahvan kontrastin tämän valkealle iholle.

Naruton oli vaikea irrottaa katsettaan tästä näystä, jossa Sakura puristi Sasuken mustaa paidanrintamusta ja huolehti tämän runnelluista kasvoista kyyneleet silmäkulmissa. Edes varovainen ynähdys hänen takaansa ei siirtänyt hänen huomiotaan pois, eikä mustahiuksisen, hoikan nuoren naisen varovainen katse häirinnyt hänen epäileviä silmäyksiään.

Hinata tunki vasemman kätensä löysien maastohousujensa takataskuun estääkseen sitä tärisemästä jännityksestä, jonka Naruton läsnäolo hänelle aina aiheutti ja nielaisi koettaen kerätä rohkeutta.  
Hän oli juuri päättänyt sanoa sanottavansa ja oli avaamassa suutaan, kun Naruto kääntyi ympäri. Hinata huomasi katsovansa suoraan nuoren miehen suuriin, kirkkaansinisiin silmin, eikä aikaakaan, kun veri kohosi hänen kasvoilleen ja punasi posket.

"Hinata", Naruto sanoi ja kallisti mietteissään päätään katsellessaan pimeässä illassa tytön kasvoja. Hinata painoi päänsä tuntiessaan kasvojensa punan syvenevän entisestään.  
Hän hipelöi hermostuksissaan housujensa hopeanväristä avainketjua, joka oli hänen oikealla puolellaan reiden puoleen väliin roikkuen.

"Mi.. I.. Minä.. Minä tuota.." Hinata änkytti epätoivoisesti kehtaamatta kohottaa päätään katsoakseen nuorta miestä kasvoihin.  
"Haluaisitko auttaa minua kantamaan nämä kassit?" Naruto lausahti ja ojensi yhtä kolmesta muovisäkistään naiselle. Hinata nosti leukansa ihmeissään, vaaleanharmaat, suuret silmät kummissaan tuijottaen suoraan Narutoon.

'Tiesikö hän mitä aioin äsken kysyä..?' Pieni ääni sotkuisten, lilanmustien hiusten alla kummasteli.

"Voisitko olla katsomatta minua noin, Hinata-chan?" Naruto kysyi ja hieraisi vaivaantuneena niskaansa.  
"Ah!" Hinata henkäisi terävästi sisäänpäin ja kiskoi pienen hymyn sirolle suulleen. "Go-gome! Tietysti autan sinua kantamaan kassit!" Hän nappasi kassin nuorukaisen kädestä ja lähti määrätietoisesti harppomaan kohti iltalyhdyillä valaistua aluetta.

Naruto katseli pää edelleen kallellaan tytön lujaa menoa, hiekan lennellessä tämän jalkojen alla. Mistä tämä oli niin yhtäkkiä saanut niin paljon puhtia alleen..?

Hinata pyyhälsi suoraa päätä vuotta vanhemman serkkunsa luo, tyrkkäsi kassin tämän käsiin ja poistui istumaan samoille rantatuoleille joissa oli kyyhöttänyt muutamia minuutteja aikaisemminkin; katsetta nostamatta. Ihme ettei hän suorastaan törmännyt johonkin.  
Mutta ei, kukaan ei saanut nähdä hänen tulipunaisia kasvojaan. Kuinka hän oli mennyt mutisemaan sellaisia? Hinata painoi leukansa, ravisti takkuiset hiuksensa silmiensä eteen ja kiersi liian pitkiin harmaisiin hupparin hihoihin hautautuneet, sirot kätensä polviensa ympärille. Rantatuoli nurkassa jonne valot eivät paistaneet, oli paras paikka ihmiselle, joka toivoi tulevansa huomatuksi, mutta ei uskaltanut olla kenenkään huomion kohteena.

Neji ja Tenten katselivat ihmeissään nurkassa nyhjöttävää Hinataa.  
"Mikäs Hinatalla on..?" Ruskeahiuksinen nainen kummasteli ja nojautui taaksepäin muovituolissaan.

Häntä vastapäätä samanlaisella tuolilla istuva vaaleahiuksinen nainen kohautti olkiaan. Tämä pyysi ystävällisesti Nejiä ojentamaan kassia, jonka äsken oli serkultaan saanut ja nappasi sieltä vihreän siideritölkin. Nainen katseli arvostelevasti rannalle kerääntyttä nuorten ihmisten määrää samalla, kun hörppi juomaansa.  
Vihreät silmät etsivät katseellaan kahta hahmoa.

Toinen löytyi ja näytti väittelevän vilkkaasti ikäistensä poikien kanssa. Oliko Kankuro punastunut?!

'Ei', Temari liiskasi ajatuksen alkuunsa ja virnisti itsekseen, 'Heidän Kankuronsa ei ikinä punastellut. Sen täytyy johtua valaistuksesta.'

Gaaran hän paikansi yllätys, yllätys, Leen takaa katselemassa sivusilmällä tämän innokasta selitystä. Temari hörppäsi jälleen juomastaan, nyt hyvin varovaisesti. Olihan se toisaalta hyvä, että Gaara oli löytänyt heti alussa jonkun ihmisen. Ei tarvinnut huolehtia tästä niin paljoa. Pikkuveli oli niin… Syrjäänvetäytyvä.

Ajatuksissaan ympäriinsä tuijotellut Temari hätkähti huomatessaan, minne hänen silmänsä olivat tiensä löytäneet ja näky sai hänet nyrpistämään nenäänsä.  
Siellä se älykköpoika taas istui hiekassa, vesirajan tuntumassa kikattava blondi kainalossaan. Tyttö oli ilmeisesti jo juonut pullon liikaa, tai mitä nyt tämän heiluvasta istumisesta saattoi päätellä.

"Tuosta kehittyy vielä oikea kolmiodraama."  
Temari hätkähti ja kääntyi katsomaan muka viattomasti hymyilevää Tentenä. Hän huokaisi syvään ja mulkaisi ystäväänsä.

"Minä ainakin huomaan miten sinä katselet Shikamarua." Tenten nauroi omalle kommentilleen ja iski silmää. Hänen tuolinsa vieressä kyykkivä Neji käänsi epäuskoisten, vaaleanharmaiden silmiensä katseen kahteen naiseen.  
Temari tunsi kasvojensa alkavan punoittaa.

"Oletko kuullut 'halveksunnasta', Tenten? Se sana on varmasti otettu esille ja selitetty jo edellisellä vuosikurssilla."

"Sanonpahan vain.." Tenten tuhahti paljon puhuvasti, mutta myhäili silti.

Temari nousi ylös tuoliltaan tuntiessaan pakottavaa halua päästä pois Nejin silmien tutkailevan katseen alta.

"Taidan käydä hieman rannassa kävelemässä", hän jätti siideritölkkinsä huteralle taittomuovipöydälle ja koetti pakottaa kiirehtivät askeleensa rauhallisemmiksi, jottei näyttäisi vihaiselta. Hän loi mulkaisun neropojan ja blondin suuntaan, ja kohdensi käyntinsä vastakkaiseen suuntaan pimeällä rantaviivalla.

'Ku-kuinka olin taas niin arka ja typerä Naruton seurassa, ja.. ja.. Muovikuppi?' Hinata kohotti katseensa polvistaan.  
Hän heilautti pienellä liikkeellä hiuksiaan silmiensä edestä nähdäkseen kuka oli valkean kupin työntänyt hänen näkökenttäänsä.

"Ah.. Shino-kun..!" Hinata hymyili pienesti, otti tarjotun kupin käteensä ja hörppäsi siitä pienesti.

"Mitä sinulla on siinä tölkissä?" Hän kysäisi ja viittasi suoristetulla etusormellaan punaoranssia juomatölkkiä nuorukaisen kädessä. Shino ojensi tölkkiä Hinatan pienen nenän eteen haistettavaksi. Tyytyväinen, joskin arka hymy karkasi jälleen nuoren naisen huulille.

"Ihmettelinkin jo, mistä lähtien sinä olet juonut Kunaita." Hinata myhäili haistettuaan kokiksen vienon tuoksun oluttölkissä. Hän ja Shino olivat porukan ainoita absolutisteja. Kumpikaan heistä ei kajonnut tuohon nuorten suosimaan, helposti hankittavaan väkijuomaan, eikä mihinkään muuhunkaan, joka sisälsi enemmän promilleja kuin Pommac. Hinatalla itsellään oli mukissaan tavallista mehua.

"Shino-kun, muuten, oletko kuullut siitä eläinjutusta?"

"En", Shino vastasi rauhallisesti kumpaakaan kirjainta erityisemmin painottaen. Nuorukainen ei ollut tyly, lyhytsanainen vain.

"Siitä kerrottiin uutisissa ja päivän lehdessäkin! Juttu niistä miehistä, joita ei vieläkään ole saatu kiinni, Ja ne kaikki löytyneet eläimet! Oletko varma ettet ole kuullut?" Hinata puuskahti.

"Olen."

"Voi, se oli kamala!", nuori nainen henkäisi aidosti kauhuissaan, "Annas kun kerron.."

Mikään ei voinut estää Hinataa puhumasta, kun kyseessä olivat kodittomat, epäoikeudenmukaisesti kuolleet tai muuten kaltoinkohdellut eläimet, tai joku hyödykeosa niiden ruumiista. Shinolle hän pystyi puhumaan änkyttämättä tai takeltelematta. Tämän välitön, pienieleinen kiinnostus samoihin asioihin kuin hän, auttoi kertomaan raaoista uutisista, jotka koskivat eräästä kerrostaloasunnosta löytyneitä kuolleita eläimiä.

"..Verta oli kuulemma kaikkialla!", Hinata värähti puhuessaan, "Kin kertoi käyneensä katsomassa paikkaa, isäpuoli kun on poliisi. Minä en kyllä tahtoisi, se oli varmasti hirvittävän näköistä! Kin kertoi suunnittelevansa mielenosoitusta keskiviikoksi. Marssi ja vetoomus niiden jätkien kiinniottamiseksi! Minä ainakin menen, tulethan sinäkin Shino, tulethan?"

Nuorukainen nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
"Meillähän on vielä se vanha juliste tallellakin. Viime vuonna, vai oliko se nyt toissa vuonna, en muista, tapahtui samankaltainen juttu. Mutta se oli Sunassa. Hirveää, että tällaista annetaan tapahtua.."

Shino nyökkäsi välillä Hinatan sanoihin osoittaakseen olevansa samaa mieltä. Häntäkin tapaus oli järkyttänyt ja totta kai hän oli kuullut siitä ennen Hinatan mainintaa. Vaan miksi evätä tytöltä mahdollisuus puhumiseen, kun kerrankin oli jotain mistä puhua? Hän kohensi mustia, pyöreitä silmälasejaan ja laskeutui istumaan pehmeälle hiekalle pystyäkseen kuuntelemaan nuoren naisen juttua paremmin.  
Luultavasti lasitkin helpottivat tyttöä puhumaan, koska hän ei kokenut tulevansa tuijotetuksi. Mikäs siinä, tietysti hän menisi mukaan marssimaan Konohan keskustaan. Hän kohotti vaitonaisena tummia kulmiaan huomatessaan Hinatan maihinnousukenkien heiluvan mankasta kuuluvan musiikin tahtiin, samalla kun tämä selitti kiihtyneenä kuvausta edellisvuoden samankaltaisista tapahtumista. Tokihan Shino oli senkin jo kuullut, mutta mikään ei estänyt häntä kuuntelemasta juttua uudestaan.


	7. Konoha High Chap 7

Konohan kaupungin uimarannalta saattoi hyvin huomata maassa vallitsevan poikkeuksellisen sään; ulkona hämärtyi puolipimeäksi jo viiden jälkeen, mutta ilma pysyi elokuisen lämpimänä yli puoleenyöhön. Valon vähentyessä niin äkkiä, illanviettopaikan valmistelijat olivat tuoneet, monet juhlat nähneitä, paperilyhtyjä valoa tuomaan. Niitä oltiin tökitty tolppien päissä summassa, noin puolentoista metrin päähän toisistaan neliön malliin niin, että niiden sisälle valopiiriin jäi väljästi oleskelutilaa, sekä paikkoja muutamille huterille muovituoleille ja –pöydälle. Vedenrajasta katsottuna lähimmät lyhdyt sijaitsivat noin viiden metrin päässä, jotta eriväriset valonsäteet eivät juurikaan yltäneet heijastelemaan loistoaan vedenpinnasta.

Inon kikatus nosti laiskan hymyn Shikamarun kasvoille. Ilmeisesti hän oli sanonut äsken jotain hauskaa. Mitä, sitä hän ei jaksanut muistaa.  
Ino ilmoitti käyvänsä vessassa, jos nyt rannan tummanvihreitä bajamajoja saattoi oikeiksi käymälöiksi kutsuakaan, ja suikkasi suukon nuorukaisen poskelle lähtiessään. Shikamaru hymyili, mutta hymy muuttui pian itseinhon irvistykseksi. Hän heittäytyi puuskahtaen selälleen kosteaan hiekkaan. Luultavasti Inolla kestäisi. Konohan hieman tasokkaammissa bajamajoissa oli kyllä valaistus, mutta siniset narkkarilamput tuskin helpottaisivat ripsivärin laittoa taskupeilin kautta, eivätkä ne edelliset tölkilliset juotavaakaan auttaneet kättä vakaammaksi.

Hyvin pieni syyllisyydenpistos nosti päätään Shikamarun rinnassa. Olisihan hän voinut estää tyttöä juomasta, ja olisi pitänytkin. Isä oli kertonut herra Yamanakan sanoneen, että hänen täytyisi pitää huolta Inosta. Heidän isänsä olivat olleet hyviä ystäviä lapsesta saakka, kuten heidän ainoat lapsensakin.  
Shikamaru loi kaipaavan katseen ylös tummalle pilvitaivaalle. Kaiken lisäksi hänen vanhempansa pitivät Inosta ja suhtautuivat jostakin syystä varauksella kaikkiin muihin tyttöihin, joita eivät tunteneet.

"Hankalaa..", Shikamaru huokaisi ja taittoi käsivartensa niskansa taa. "Vietävän hankalaa.."

Kiba istui laiskasti hiekalla jalat ristissä. Hänen ympärillään keskustelu kävi kiivaana ja naurunsekaista puhetta kuului joka puolelta. Hän puristi kädessään olevaa kunai-tölkkiä ja hetken mietiskelyn jälkeen kaatoi pohjalliset kurkkuunsa. Lämmennyt neste valui hänen kuivasta kurkustaan alas lukuisten muiden promillepitoisten litkujen joukkoon sekoittuen niihin, ja luoden huumaavan polttavan tunteen pojan vatsanpohjassa.

Kiba ei voinut pidätellä hikkausta tai sen enempää humaltunutta punaa nousemasta poskilleen. Hän oli niitä nuorukaisia, jotka osasivat kyllä hallita juomistaan, mutta Inon pelehtiminen jonkun toisen pojan kanssa sai hänen verensä kuumenemaan. Niin, hän oli jo osoittanut Shikamarulle mitä mieltä oli asiasta, mutta tuo moloperse ei näyttänyt ottaneen oppia. Hän nousi seisomaan käsiään heilutellen koettaen saada muiden nuorten huomion.

"Kuka lähtee uimaan?!", Kiba huusi ja virnisti. Samankaltainen ilme kohosi monen ihmisen kasvoille innostuneen huudon saattelemana.  
Kiba tarrasi vieressään seisovaa punaruskeatukkaista tyttöä kädestä ja lähti vetämään tätä silmää vinkaten perässään kohti vettä. Tyttö tunsi punan kohoavan poskilleen, mutta seurasi pojan perässä keveästi hölkäten.  
Myös Tenten nousi naurahtaen ylös tuoliltaan ja koetti kiskoi Nejiä puseron hihasta peräänsä.

"En minä taida tulla, Tenten", nuorukainen ähkäisi vaivaantuneena toisen riehakkuudesta. Ei Tenten ollut juonut, tyttö vain oli tällainen.

"Tule nyt Neji!", nainen hihkui innoissaan. "Vesi on lämmintä!" Lopulta hän sai pojan vedetyksi mukaansa ja lähti työntämään tätä selkäpuolelta eteenpäin.

"Temarii!", Tenten kiljaisi heilauttaen vapaata kättään, toisella hän piti tiukasti kiinni vieressään seisovan ruskeatukkaisen nuorukaisen kädestä.  
"Tule sinäkin!"

Temari kietoi käsivartensa ympärilleen ja katseli kiusaantuneena ympärilleen, tuntiessaan nolouden punan nousevan poskilleen ystävänsä kummastuneen katseen alla.

"En minä.. En minä taida.", Temari mutisi ja hivuttautui kauemmas vedestä. Nutturapäinen nainen loi ihmettelevän silmäyksen ystäväänsä ennen, kuin jatkoi taas poikaystävänsä vetämistä kohti muita vedessä roiskivia nuoria.

Temari irvisti pienesti katsellessaan rannalle jääneitä ihmisiä. Hänen lisäkseen heitä ei ollut paljon. Shino ja Hinata eräässä nurkassa, muutama hänelle tuntematon ihminen sekä Shikamaru. Poika istumassa hiekalla, katselemassa hajamielisesti vedessä pärskiviä ihmisiä kerrankin ilman sitä rasittavaa Inoa. Hetken mielijohteesta Temari käveli varovaisin askelin nuorukaisen luokse ja laskeutui vaitonaisena tämän viereen.

Shikamaru tunsi jonkun saapuvan vierelleen. Hän näki silmäkulmastaan vilkaistessaan vaaleat, poninhännälle sidotut hiukset sekä naisen mustassa t-paidassa kädet kiedottuina polvien ympärille..

Temari tunsi äkkiä häpeävänsä itseään, tietäessään, että nuorukainen oli nähnyt hänen epävarman kieltäytymisensä veteen menosta. Hän avasi nopeasti suunsa päästääkseen sieltä ulos jonkinlaisen nerokkaan selityksen käyttäytymiselleen, mutta poika ehti ensin.

"Et osaa uida vai?", Shikamaru kysyä töksäytti Temarille päin naamaa. Nainen tuijotti tätä typertyneenä, murra hän ei kuitenkaan tuntenut nolostuvansa uudestaan siitä, että Shikamaru oli oivaltanut asian. Ei. Shikamarun äänessä ei kuulunut ivaa.

Hän nyökkäsi, eikä onnistunut virnistämään tuttuun tyyliinsä, vaan painoi leukansa polviaan vasten. Temari oli aina kammonnut vettä, mutta ei muistanut miksi. Siitä oli tullut yksinkertainen totuus. Sunassa ei kouluissa uimista opetettu, maan olemattomien vesivarojen takia päättäjät ajattelivat uimataidon olevan tarpeeton. Hyvin harvat ihmiset edes poistuivat maasta koko elämänsä aikana muutoin kuin lomille. Sunassa riitti työpaikkoja ja kaikille oli Konohan tavoin perustoimeentulo turvattu. Siltikin huonommissa osissa kaupunkia näkyi kadunkulmissa soittelevia kerjäläisiä, tai ravintoloiden edessä notkuvia resuisia ihmisiä tyhjien pahvimukien kanssa enemmän, kuin Konohan kukkivassa kaupungissa. Noiden huono-osaisten näkeminen inhotti Temaria, vaikka se saikin hänet tuntemaan itsensä huonoksi ihmiseksi.

Temarin ja Shikamarun välille laskeutui hiljaisuus. Jostain syystä nuorukainen tuntui omalla tympeällä tavallaan ymmärtävän miksi hän ei mennyt veteen.

Shikamaru vilkaisi rannettaan kiertävää digitaalirannekelloa ja siinä loistavia, kirkkaanvihreitä numeroita. 00:33. Hän huokaisi syvään heittäytyessään selälleen hiekkaan. Mendokuse.. Kello oli jo niin paljon. Hän sulki silmänsä ja hiljentyi kuuntelemaan ympäriltään kuuluvia ääniä.

Uimassa hihkuvat, märät ihmiset kiljuivat ja nauroivat innoissaan. Rantaan lyövät piskuiset mainingit loiskahtelivat tuskin kuultavasti ja niiden säestäminä sorisivat rannan puolelta ihmisten pienet keskustelunpätkät. Shikamaru kuuli vieressään rauhallisen hengityksen ja hänen nenäänsä kantautui lämmin tuoksu, joka sai hänen mielensä levottomaksi. Hän kurtisti kulmiaan huomatessaan kummallisen tunteen. Katseliko joku häntä?

" Nara", Temarin ääni sanoi yllättäen. Shikamaru avasi raukeasti toisen silmänsä ja totesi hämmästyvänsä nähdessään nuoren naisen kiusaantuneen ilmeen.

'Voi helvetin helvetti..', Temari kirosi raskaasti mielessään. Mikä häneen oli menossa? Hän puraisi kipeästi huultaan. Nyt olisi pakko jatkaa lause loppuun, kun hän oli sen aloittanut. Perhanan perhana..

'Ainahan sinä voit sanoa "Ei mitään"', pieni ääni hänen päässään ilmoitti pistävästi.

'Silloinhan hän pitäisi minua täysin idioottina! Ensin aloittaa, kuin olisi jotakin tärkeää asiaa ja sitten ei sanoakaan mitään.' Temari tunsi haluavansa runnoa tuon pienen näsäviisaan äänen päänsä sisässä peukalonsa alle.  
'Miksi minä edes välitän, mitä Shikamaru minusta ajattelee?' Se oli hyvä kysymys, johon hän ei tiennyt vastausta.

'Tiedäthän!', kimeä ääni vikisi hänen ajatuksissaan ja vipelsi kiireesti piiloon jonnekin aivopoimun taa juuri, kun Temari luuli saaneensa sen kiinni.  
Jonkun tuomasta matkaradiosta tuli yökanavalta kuuluva toissavuotisen kesähitin kertosäkeen pätkä, joka kantautui Temarin korviin. Se sai hänet irvistämään.

".. I'm so terrified of this feeling.."

'Just niin, tämähän menee jonkun saatanan saippuasarjan puolelle..'

'Muista mitä tuona kesänä tapahtui', vikinä irvaili häntä. Hän vielä murskaisi sen.. 'Mitä tuo kappale sinulle merkitsee?'

'No?'

'Minä tiesin, että sinä muistat sen', pieni ääni hänen päässään julisti tyytyväisenä. 'Muista kuka siihen liittyy?'

Temari värähti. Inhottava, pieni pirulainen.

'Minä muistan', Temari ajatteli lannistettuna, 'Mutta se ei estä minua..'

"Tuota.. Temari-san?" Shikamarun laiska ääni palautti Temarin maanpinnalle ajatuksistaan.  
"Minä.. Che..", Temari aloitti, mutta päätti kuitenkin lauseensa mutistuun kirosanaan.  
Shikamaru kohotti kulmiaan ja sulki silmänsä uudestaan näyttäen kuitenkin kuuntelevan, odottavan mitä tytöllä olisi sanottavanaan.

"Opettaisitko minut uimaan..?"  
Nuorukaisen silmät rävähtivät auki ja ne päätyivät tuijottamaan tiukasti Temaria, joka tunsi kasvojensa muuttuvan syvänpunaisiksi.  
'Ihan oikeasti', nainen sätti itseään. 'Mitä minä oikein touhuan? Missä minun ylpeyteni on? Olen punastunut tänä iltana aivan liian monta kertaa..'

"Minä tuota.. Minä tiedän, että sinä olet Inon kanssa, mutta jos ystävinä tai, jos sinä et tahdo voin aivan hyvin pyytää Tenteniä tai..", Temari pulputti punastuen kokoajan enemmän, tällä kertaa häneen itseensä kohdistuvasta harmista. Kai hermostuneisuus pisti hänet syytämään sanoja tuolla vauhdilla.  
Myös Shikamaru tunsi poskilleen kohoavan hämmennyksen punan. Hankala tilanne.

"Jos hinnasta sovitaan.", nuorukainen väläytti ja virnisti. Hänhän oli hoitanut tilanteen varsin mallikkaasti.  
Temari katseli ruskeatukkaista poikaa hämmästyneenä ja onnistui viimein virnistämään tuttuun tapaansa, punaisista poskistaan huolimatta. Mitä tämä sitten hinnalla tarkoittikaan, asia oli viety loppuun ilman katastrofaalisempia sattumia.

Shikamaru jäi tarkkailemaan naisen virnistäviä kasvoja.  
' Ilmeisesti se on totta, ihmiset ovat kauneimmillaan hymyillessään.' Hän jäi tuijottamaan hölmönä eteensä omista ajatuksistaan sekaantuneena. Olihan se totta, Temari oli hauskannäköinen nainen. Ei välttämättä kaunis, kuten luonnollisen näköinen Tenten eikä komea, kuten heidän kulmikaskasvoinen uskonnonopettajansa, mutta omalla tavallaan suloinen..

Temari katsoi pää kallellaan Shikamarun hölmistyneitä kasvoja, eikä voinut mitään vatsansa pohjassa kiemurtelevalle naurulle. Hän oli juuri päästämäisillään sen syöksymään ulos, kun näki muutaman metrin päässä seisovan platinatukkaisen tytön.  
"Samperi", mutisi Shikamaru, joka myöskin oli huomannut saapuneen nuoren naisen. Inon ilme ei ollut kovin iloinen


End file.
